


Every Dog has its Day

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Texting, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Since when is Alex the sensible one?





	

Whether or not Alex came out of cabinet meetings victorious, he always came out of them spent. Not to the point where he wouldn’t be able to do any more work for the rest of the day, but to the point where he knew he had to take a minute or two to refresh himself before proceeding. In the comfort of his office, he dropped down into his desk chair with a sigh, then pulled out his phone and turned it back on. There was a text from Eliza, which was unsurprising. What was surprising were the contents.

_Alex honey, how would you feel about getting a dog?_

A dog. Alex had always wanted the legendary companionship of a dog, but during childhood there had hardly been enough money to feed the family. Feeding an animal--to say nothing of the other related expenses--would have added far too much strain, and they certainly weren’t going to get a dog just to let the poor thing go hungry. These days Alex was better off financially, but the trade-off was that he was also much busier. Someone who didn’t always make it home for dinner couldn’t very well be responsible for feeding another living thing, and he couldn’t put it on the kids. Angie was too young and Philip wasn’t doing a very good job taking care of his hamster as it was; he didn’t even realize his current pet was a replacement for one that had died while he was out. As for Eliza, she had enough to do that Alex would have felt guilty giving her any more responsibilities. However, if she were the one bringing it up…. Still, there was another issue that he couldn’t believe Eliza wasn’t considering.

_I would love to get a dog, but what about Angie’s allergies?_

_I know honey, but she wanted one really badly. I couldn’t tell her no._

Alex stared at the phone in his hand for a moment before replying; _Betsey did you already get one?_

Eliza sent back a smiley face. _I actually got four. One for each of us._

_Eliza!_

_It’s okay! The kids will take care of theirs and you and I can take care of ours._

Alex ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.

_I don’t have time to take care of a dog, Eliza. You know that._

_It’ll only take you a few minutes! I promise! Here, let me send you a picture of them and you’ll see how much you want a dog._

Alex probably would fall in love the moment he saw them. He was typing up a response, asking Eliza not to show him the dogs, when the photo came in. Hot dogs. It was a photo of four hot dogs. No toppings, no buns, just the franks.

Alex stared.

Another text from Eliza. _That’s dinner tonight._ When he still didn’t reply, another. _Alex? Are you mad?_

Alex dissolved into laughter, putting his phone down on his desk and covering his mouth to muffle the sound and avoid attention from his staffers. When he recovered he picked his phone back up and sent a reply. _Mad that you only got me one. I need at least three or four just for me. You know that._

_Of course honey. You can have all of these. There’s more for me and the kids._

_Good._ Alex sent back. _I have to get back to work, Betsey, but thank you for the laugh._

She sent back a smiley face. _Any time, Alex._

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of the inside joke from [Not Par of the Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8765491)


End file.
